1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to viewing devices, and more particularly to a device providing plural views of a person or object simultaneously.
2. Description of Related Art
Mirrors are most commonly used for personal grooming, decoration, and architecture. Typically, if a person wants to see both his front and back at the same time, he must use two or more mirrors inclined relative to one another (also called face-to-face mirrors) to generate multiple reflections. However, the typical structure or arrangement of face-to-face mirrors is bulky and inconvenient.
Therefore, what is needed is a plural-view device to overcome the above-described deficiencies.